<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Will Live by elvish_sky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438622">We Will Live</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvish_sky/pseuds/elvish_sky'>elvish_sky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LotR Legolas x Reader Collection [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, I suck at tags, Inspired by Music, Song: I Lived (OneRepublic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvish_sky/pseuds/elvish_sky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You don’t want Legolas to tie himself to you, a mortal. Inspired by One Republic’s I Lived.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel, Legolas Greenleaf/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LotR Legolas x Reader Collection [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Will Live</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A.N: You can probably tell that some of the lines are modified lyrics from One Republic’s I Lived, so the credit for those goes to them. Also- I’m sorry it’s so short!! I didn’t want to add unnecessary stuff, and I also wanted to post it on Valentine’s day (because I have an angsty fic that I’ll be ripping your hearts out with soon) and I honestly kinda like it like this but I’m still sorry. I hope it’s ok!<br/>Requested by Nonny: hey maia &lt;3 i’ve got a request for you, but if you don’t wanna write it i totally get it bc you have a bunch of stuff to write. so, it’s kinda sad, but a Legolas fic inspired by the song “I lived” by OneRepublic? Like, the reader saying a sad farewell to Legolas because she’s mortal? like her wishes for her love when she’s gone? but, if you can, find a way to make it a somewhat fluffy ending. that’s a lot so don’t feel pressured to write it if you don’t wanna lol. much love. -Nonny💞<br/>Pairings: Legolas x Reader, mentioned Aragorn x Arwen<br/>Warnings: Angst, Fluff</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We Will Live<br/>	You leaned on Legolas’ shoulder, sitting on a bench at the top of the Guarded City in the moonlight. Aragorn had been crowned king that day, and while you had been happy for him, happy to see him finally recognized for who he was, and reunited with his love, you had also seen the pain on the elves' faces as Arwen kissed him. They knew that now she was lost to them, having given up her immortality, and you had been reflecting on this since. <br/>	You didn’t want Legolas to give up his immortal life for you. <br/>“I hope that one day you can look back and truly say that you lived.” You brushed Legolas’ hair from his face, taking in the sight of him glowing in the moonlight for the last time.<br/>	“I wish that I could witness it all, all your joys and pains, but I will not let you shackle yourself to a mortal.”  You were trying not to cry, this was the hardest thing you’d ever had to do. He was starting to get what you meant and looked devastated. <br/>	“It hurts to go, but I have to. I can’t do this to you. Goodbye, Legolas.” You rose, not wanting to draw this out any longer, but he stood too. He moved in front of you so that he was looking into your eyes.<br/>“We fell in love, and it hurt because we gave it our all. And we’re gonna keep giving it our all. I’m not giving up on you, and you can’t give up on me.” <br/>You blinked at him. You hadn’t expected that. <br/>“But you cannot give up your whole life yet!”<br/>“And I won’t. We’ll figure it out as we go.”<br/>You nodded at him. “Alright.” <br/>He cupped your chin in his hand, bringing it up and kissing you. <br/>He pulled away and whispered, “we will live, Y/N. We will do it all together.”<br/>And you did.<br/>You had helped rebuild Minas Tirith together, laughing as Aragorn struggled to adjust to kingly life. You had left for Ithilien soon after, while he and Gimli had gone to fulfill their promises and see the Glittering Caves and Fangorn forest. You had restored the forests of Ithilien with the two of them, your love and your friend. You owned every second that the world had given you, and when it was time for Legolas to join his people in the Undying Lands he brought you and Gimli with him. <br/>You truly had lived.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm really sorry it's so short, but it was fun to write and I like it this length so...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>